yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
4 Chord Song
The 4 Chord Song is a song that was played during the Yogscast Christmas Livestreams by Area 11's Sparkles* and Parv, with Martyn and Strippin. In 2013, the 4 Chord Song was re-mastered and made much longer, and it was performed by Sparkles*, Martyn, Strippin, Minty, Kaeyi, and Sam Gibbs. The chords that were used in 2012 were C G Am F. They first mention these at the beginning of the video on Sam`s channel. The chords that were used in 2013 were E B C#m A, or as Minty played it, G D Em C with capo on 2. 2013 This is the list of songs that occur after the song officially starts, when all the sound and chords are sorted out. Some of the songs are repeated from last year. This year, Parv was not present though was in the livestream chat. Part 1 (Guitarist: Sam Gibbs) #Don't Stop Believin' - Journey (Long Intro, Singing starts 5:55) #With Or Without You - U2 ( #Handlebars - Flobots (10:37) #Otherside - Red Hot Chili Peppers (11:17) #Price Tag - Jessie J (11:44) #Bullet with Butterfly Wings - Smashing Pumpkins (12:10) #Price Tag - Jessie J (Continuation) (12:20) #Torn - Natalie Imbruglia (12:54) #Fall At Your Feet - Crowded House (13:22) #Can You Feel The Love Tonight - Elton John (13:40) #In My Head - Jason Derulo (14:05) #Two Become One - Spice Girls (14:37) #When I Come Around - Green Day (14:55) #Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus (Transition into Enderman parody by Duncan Jones) (15:02) #Thank You - Dido (15:24) #Stan - Eminem (15:47) #I Just Had Sex - Lonely Island (16:36) #The Fresh Price of Bel Air Rap - Will Smith (17:14) #Minecraft Christmas - Area 11 (17:37) #Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day (19:07) #Starships - Nicki Minaj (19:19) #Closing Time - Semisonic (19:40) #The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang (20:05) #Dota 2 Beta Key - Area 11 (20:52) #Take On Me - A-Ha (21:10) #Wherever You Will Go - The Calling (21:40) #No Woman, No Cry - Bob Marley (22:40) #How Do I Craft This Again? - Martyn Littlewood ft The Yogscast (23:05) #All The Small Things - Blink 182 (23:30) #You're Beautiful - James Blunt (23:53) #Kids - MGMT (25:17) #Teenage Dirtbag - Wheatus (26:16) #Pompeii - Bastille (27:04) #Outkast - Roses (27:40) #Love The Way You Lie - Eminem ft Rihanna (28:03) #It's My Life - Bon Jovi (30:00) #If I Could Turn Back Time - Cher (30:31) #Hey, Soul Sister - Train (30:52) #Shackles - Mary Mary (31:16) #If I Were A Boy - Beyonce (31:37) #Tik Tok - Kesha (32:14) #Skater Boy - Avril Lavigne (33:26) #I Won't Give Up - Jason Mraz (33:46) #Zombie - The Cranberries (34:22) #Roar - Katy Perry (35:10) #I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift (36:26) #Stacy's Mom - Fountains of Wayne (37:40) #The Rock Show - Blink 182 (39:26) #Lose Yourself - Eminem #Airplanes - B.o.B #GO!! Fighting Action Power - Area 11 (42.40) #Love Story - Taylor Swift (43.00) Part 2 (Guitarist: Anya Ferris) This part of the song was played with a capo, to make it easier for Anya Ferris to play the guitar. #Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia (48.47) #Obviously - McFly (49.30) #Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia (Continuation) #Screw The Nether - Martyn Littlewood ft The Yogscast (51.03) #Wake Me Up - Avicii (53.36) #Year 3000 - Busted (53.53) #What I Go To School For - Busted (54.13) #One Week - Barenaked Ladies (54.43) #1985 - Bowling For Soup (58.10) #Things That Stop You Dreaming - Passenger (59.16) #Africa - Toto (1.00.40) #Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley (1.01.05) #Let Her Go - Passenger (1.01.25) #Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke (1.02.40) #I Will Follow You Into The Dark - Death Cab For Cutie (1.02.58) #A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton (1.04.10) #Creeper on the Roof - Simon Lane/The Yogscast (1.05.00) #Mr Brightside - The Killers (1.05.25) #Jizz In My Pants - Lonely Island (1.06.17) #I'm Blue - Eiffel 65 (1.07.11) #Atlantis To Interzone - Klaxons (1.07.30) #Breakfast At Tiffany's - Deep Blue Something (1.08.32) Outro (Guitarist: Sparkles*) Although this isn't played in the format of the 4 Chord Song, it's part of the same section of the stream so still counts. It is played by Sparkles* and is a relaxing ending to the Dream Team Stream. #Bōsōzoku Symphonic (Movement 4) - Area 11 #Wonderwall - Oasis 2012 Timings are based on the YouTube video posted on Strippin's YouTube channel. Parts consist of when Parv was playing the guitar, when Parv stops a new part is created when he starts again. Part 1 (00:46 - 12:01) #Don't Stop Believin' - Journey (01:18) #Apologise - Timbaland (01:46) #She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 (02:01) #Paparazzi - Lady Gaga (03:32) #Last Friday Night - Katy Perry (03:47) #Kids - MGMT (04:10) #Skater Boy - Avril Lavigne (04:48) #Forever Young - Alphaville (05:00) #''Euphemia - Area 11'' (05:10) #Take On Me - A-Ha (05:23) #Torn - Natalie Imbruglia (05:58) #Can You Feel The Love Tonight - Elton John (06:13) #No Woman, No Cry - Bob Marley (06:21) #Africa - Toto (06:36) #Mr Blue Sky - ELO (06:50) #Minority - Green Day (07:04) #American Idiot - Green Day (07:18) #''Improv Song: Beans - Martyn Littlewood'' (07:48) #Baby Got Back - Sir Mix-A-Lot (08:29) #''Dwarf Hole - The Yogscast'' (08:36) #I'm Yours - Jason Mraz (08:51) #Boom Boom Boom Boom - Vengaboys (09:04) #Firework - Katy Perry (09:20) #Crash Land - Twin Atlantic (09:36) #I Can Swing My Sword - Toby Turner/Tobuscus (09:49) #''M.I.L.K - The Yogscast'' (10:03) #Stacy's Mom - Fountains of Wayne (10:38) #I Don't Want To Miss A Thing - Aerosmith (11:00) #It Wasn't Me - Shaggy (11:28) #Year 3000 - Busted (11:43) Part 2 (12:10 - 22:10) #Hey There Deliah - Plain White T's (12:17) #I Believe In A Thing Called Love - The Darkness (12:46) #Trololo Song - Eduard Khil (12:59) #Friday - Rebecca Black (13:14) #Love Story - Taylor Swift (13:29) #Barbie Girl - Aqua (14:34) #We Like to Party! - Vengaboys (15:04) #Dancing in the Moonlight - Toploader (15:18) #Sex is on Fire - Kings of Leon (15:53) #Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO (16:00) #Bangarang - Skrillex (16:19) #Here Without You - 3 Doors Down (16:29) #Where is the Love? - The Black Eyed Peas (16:56) #With or Without You - U2 (17:16) #Whistle - Flo Rida (17:23) #Let it Be - The Beatles (17:38) #Teenage Dirtbag - Wheatus (18:00) #Chop Suey - System of a Down (18:13) #Fuck You/Forget You - Cee Lo Green (18:43) #We Built This City - Starship (19:40) #Chocolate Salty Balls - South Park (19:54) #Fresh Prince of Belair Rap/Theme - Fresh Prince of Belair (20:09) #Otherside - Red Hot Chili Peppers (20:24) #Bananaphone - Raffi (20:51) #Tik Tok - Ke$ha (21:05) #Blue - Eiffel 65 (21:19) #All The Small Things - blink-182 (21:35) #Bulletproof - La Roux (22:01) Part 3 (22:19 - 30:21) #Keep On Moving - Five (22:19) #"Wanna be the very best" Pokémon Theme - Pokémon (22:35) #It's Tricky - Run DMC (23:12) #The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang (23:34) #Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley (23:48) #Skater Boy - Avril Lavigne (24:02) #5, 6, 7, 8 - Steps (24:16) #Handlebars - The Flobots (24:39) #Grenade - Bruno Mars (25:50) #Good Feeling - Flo Rida (26:34) #Numb - Linkin Park (26:55) #''Fear of Cancer - Ghost Cassette'' (27:11) #Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger - Daft Punk (27:38) #Stronger - Kanye West (28:01) #99 Red Balloons - Nena (28:34) #Starships - Nicki Minaj (29:08) #Amazing Horse - Mr Weebl (29:32) #Don't Stop Believin' - Journey (30:07) Video 2013 The stream is available on demand from this link. If you click that link, it will start from the actual 4 Chord Song. Alternatively, you can watch a fan-uploaded YouTube video of the 4 Chord Song here: 2012 Category:Area 11 Category:Sparkles* Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Strippin Category:Christmas Livestreams Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Parvis Category:MintyMinute Category:Sam Gibbs